


Alphabet Soup for the Shotacon Soul

by Des_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_x/pseuds/Des_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouran was meant to be his prison for six months, only Harry's mentor doesn't play by the rules and now he's stuck in Ouran for another year. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acting to Moe

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Explicit Language, Sexual Content and Slash/Yaoi.  
> HM/HP

* * *

-

**ACTING TO MOE**

-

  
_Ouran High School Host Club meets Harry Potter, extended drabble-style._   


  


* * *

**Acting**

Two days and he's already sick of Ouran High School. The girls are frivolous and fake, the boys not much better. He finds that their mere existence irks him and he shoves those feelings as far down as possible and cements it behind a facade of a shy smile. There had been a bit of a flutter when he'd transferred in to 2-C halfway through the year but that had died down quite quickly. It seemed that the overwhelmingly rich had small attention spans and large pockets. His class had tried to get to know the 'real' him but by that time Harry had already perfected his masked persona. He was only here to appease his mentor after his last reckless stunt had landed him in a muggle prison for two months. It wasn't his fault that the doctor's office he'd been trying to set fire to had been occupied by said doctor that had rasied his ire in the first place. Hermione had always said 'no harm, no foul' so what was the big deal? It's not like the doctor had died or anything. Attempted murder had seriously been going too far; he'd only really been aiming for arson.

His mentor had been specific though: no fights, no police, no trouble. So here he was, stuck in some Merlin-be-damned country half-way across the world being foced to make nice with the locals. Harry knows that there's no way he'll be able to wiggle himself out of this situation. He's going to have to fake it through this year even if it kills him.

 

* * *

  
 **Balancing**

By the end of the first week Harry already knows that he hates these people who constantly surround him. He misses Hermione and her tendency to fling certain sharp objects at him whenever he got between her and a new book. He misses Luna and the countless poisonous concoctions she'd try to pour down his throat attempting to find a lethal dose of anything that could counter Basilisk/Phoenix laced blood. Most of all though, he misses Ron and Draco's murderous rages that used to leave them bloodied, bruised and grinning from ear to ear.

After school on Friday Harry decides to cool down. Technically he's meant to be at the Black Magic Club because these are club hours but Harry's agigated state has Umehito-kun asking him to take a break. Umehito still remembers the last time Harry had been agitated and the old club room had 'spontaneously combusted'. Harry winds up on a fifth floor balcony doing hand-stand pushups on the edge of the stone railing. It's exhilarating knowing that even the slightest movement might jolt him and make him fall to his death metres below him.  
Harry doesn't flinch when something lands lightly on the railing just a metre from where he's forcing himself to complete push-up number 98. He's obviously out of shape and it annoys him. He straightens his legs in the air and forces himself to perfect his form before he continues. Back straight, heels together, knees only slightly bent.  
"Ne, what are you doing?"  
It is only then that Harry realizes that he is not alone. Turns out that the 'something' was a short kid. A very short kid. Just like Harry he's wearing the high-school uniform of Ouran. Probably a first-year.  
"Nothing."  
The blonde boy is sitting on the stone railing with his back to the world. His legs are curled around the stone supports of the railing and he's leaning back, slowly extending his body horizontally as he allows his upper body to rest on nothing but the air separating him and the ground hundreds of metres below them.  
It occurs to Harry that he just might like this kid.

* * *

  
 **Con**  
  
The next Friday finds Harry back at the same fifth-floor balconey once again balancing precariously on the edge of the railing as he forces himself to beat the 120 from last week. Harry doesn't find it odd when the blonde-haired munchkin shows up too.  
It's a routine that quickly settles and Harry soon finds that the presence of Haninozuka Mitsukuni every Friday afternoon is a small bright spot to his week. Most of the time they don't talk and it is with a slight pang of regret that Harry finds himself on the same balconey on the last Friday of the school year. He won't be back next year and he realizes that he'll miss Haninozuka.  
When they part for the last time, Harry is surprised to hear the little squirt call after him,  
"Have a good holiday, Potter-kun!"  
Harry turns and smiles at the small boy still sitting dangerously on the railing.  
"Harry."  
"Huh?"  
His eyes are wide in surprise and Harry finds it just a tiny bit cute.  
"Call me Harry."  
"Okay, have a good holiday, Harry-ku-"  
"Just Harry. No honorifics."  
A look of contemplation passes quickly through the smaller blondes eyes and Harry has to wonder if he imagined it.  
"Only if you do the same. Bye! Have a good holiday, Harry!"  
Harry's already walking away when he throws a casual wave over his shoulder and casually calls out,  
"Yeah, you too, Mitsukuni."  
He doesn't see the smile of triumph on Mistukuni's face as he makes his retreat.  
  
When his mentor announces to Harry that he will be completing one more year at Ouran, Harry finds himself consumed by a murderous rage. He'd spent the six months bearing it only because he knew that the light of freedom was just at the end of the tunnel. Turned out he'd been lied to and made a fool of.  
His mentor apparates to mainland China before boarding a plane bound for Sydney the next morning, leaving before Harry is even awake. Harry manages to break the lock of his hotel room and is already shooting up the bed at 4AM the next night when he realizes that all he can see are pillow feathers and definitely no blood. The next day he's on the first plane to Moscow with three semi-automatic rifles hidden in his baggage and a hunting knife tucked into the inside of his left boot.  
  
The rest of the holiday passes by quickly as Harry finds himself engrossed in the game of 'Where In The World Is Severus Snape?'  
  
By the time Harry finally manages to track down his mentor, he doesn't realize that he's back where he's started, just in time for his last-year at Ouran to start.  
  
When his error finally dawns on him, Severus Snape has already managed to escape with a small slice to his wrist and a maniacal laugh. Harry's passport had been revoked, his foreign contacts have refused to complete business with him until the year was over (apparently Snape had gotten to them first) and he was now stuck in Japan for another year. Even Harry had to admit, Snape had truly outdone himself.

* * *

  
 **Delicious**  
  
His foreign contacts may have exiled him for a year, but his locals ones apparently hadn't. Harry's boredom reaches new heights when, three days before school is set to start, he buys out all of the bakery stores in Ouran. If he can't cause chaos and bloodshed, the only thing left to entertain him is the cut-throat world of business. By the time he buys out the last bakery store in Ouran (number 53), Harry finds that he's calmed down (mildly).  
He's bored when he walks into the supermarket, picks up one apple and pays for it with the largest note he can find in his wallet. He finds a tiny bit of amusement when the cashier has trouble finding him the right change. He supposes it doesn't help when he starts outrageously flirting with the girl. By the time she shoves his change into his hand, she's completely red in the face and looks almost as if she's about to faint. Harry makes his leave.  
He's only taken one bite out of the apple when he hears a familiar voice,  
"That looks appetizing."  
Harry's eyebrows raise in shock when he realizes that Mitsukuni is staring at him. Harry has to admit the kid's got style and he rakes his eyes from top to bottom admiring the view. If the kid had a little bit more of a sadistic side, he'd be exactly Harry's type.  
"Yeah, it is."  
Mistukuni nods before walking past him. Harry has to think to that he's imagining things when he hears,  
"I wasn't talking about the apple."  
By the time he's whirled around, Mitsukuni has already disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

  
 **Envelope**  
  
When Harry enters third-year, he finds himself in 3-B; either his grades had been exemplary or his mentor had made another large donation to the school (Harry was leaning more towards the latter). Slipping back into his previous role is hard; Snape has made it clear that the same rules apply and it irks Harry something fierce that he's stuck with an extra 10 months of having to pretend to be an upstanding law-abiding citizen. He decides to discard the personality of 'Harry Jamieson Black' and replace it instead with his 'Fuck-If-I-Care' attitude. By the end of the first week, the entire class are more than aware that he wasn't schooling to make friends.  
  
"What's that?"  
Same balconey, same routine, nothing had changed apparently.  
"Fuck if I know."  
Mitsukuni is pointing at the envelope that Harry had found taped to his desk when he'd arrived back from lunch. It had his name printed on it in red and was decorated in pink hearts and stars. He still hadn't opened it. Harry likes that Mitsukuni doesn't blink at his vulgar language.  
When Harry reaches handstand push-up number 50, he notices that Mitstukuni's eyes are still glued to the envelope peeking out from his stachel bag.  
"You can read it if you want."  
Harry didn't have much respect for fangirls and usually his friends read through his fan letters and discarded of them in his stead; it was how Ron and Draco had initially bonded and become steadfast (kind-of) friends. None of his them were here though and the only kind-of acquaintance he had was Mitsukuni.  
"Anything interesting?"  
Mitsukuni doesn't look very happy when he reads it, but by the time Harry turns to him again his face is smiling, though Harry observes that it seems somewhat forced.  
"It's a confession."  
"Confession?"  
"Yeah, from a girl that likes you."  
"Hn."  
Harry grunts when he reaches 180; he promises to stop when he reaches 200.  
Mitsukuni is quiet and turns evaluating eyes to Harry when the darker-haired male flips himself off of the balconey and lands clumsily on the cement flooring, almost crashing into the large bay windows that opened onto the balconey. Harry pauses to curse himself out under his breath.  
"Don't you want to know who she is?"  
"No."  
"What if she's pretty?"  
"It doesn't matter if she's pretty. She's a girl."  
Mitsukuni crushes the envelope and letter in his hands and throws the trash over his shoulder, sending it plummeting to the ground beneath them. He smiles at Harry and the wizard notices that it is decidedly less forced. Harry finds that he likes this natural smile much more.  
"You should still meet with her though."  
"Why?"  
"To let her know you aren't interested."  
"Or I could pretend I never read it, which I haven't. And it's gone so I don't even know who it was."  
When Mitsukuni turns sad, unnaturally large blue eys at him, Harry has the distinct feeling that his world has suddenly shifted and he doesn't even know why.  
"That's not very nice, Harry."  
Harry shrugs carelessly but eyes the smaller boy nervously,  
"I don't do nice."  
There's something about Mitsukuni that reminds him of Luna and how she has always had Harry wrapped around her little finger and Neville's ability to guilt-trip him into anything at all (and hadn't that bit him in the ass far more times than he could count?).  
"Harry."  
He can hear the warning beneath the tone, even if the smile is easy and friendly. Harry shivers as something like dread fills his heart. He gets the distinct feeling that something was at work here, he's just not sure what it is.

* * *

  
 **Fabric**  
  
"Bu-But, why don't you like me?"  
She's crying now and it just iritates Harry even more.  
He's not used to these kind of girls. He'd grown up with Hermione and Luna and Ginny; strong girls who had grown into capable and independant women who were more likely to rip out someone's jugular than cry prettily just because they'd been rejected.  
"You're not my type."  
He doesn't bother waiting for an answer and is already walking away (impossibly fast) before she can even utter another sound. He only slows down when he's on the other side of the building ambling through the outside hallways.  
"Happy?"  
He stops, thrusting his hands into his pockets and throwing a glare at the diminutive blonde that was waiting for him at the edge of the fountain.  
"It was the gentlemanly thing to do."  
When Mitsukuni stands and shoves a chocolate bar in his mouth, Harry realizes that it's the first time he's seen Mitsukuni stand and he notices that he wasn't as short as he'd assumed he was. In fact Harry was only taller by a few inches. It was his manner of speech and body language that made him seem smaller than he really was.  
"Ne, Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You should probably take off your shirt, you might catch a cold."  
As soon as Mitsukuni had finished reading the confession he'd forced Harry to meet with the girl and refuse her confession in person. He'd had to run the whole way to make it there on time, cursing the blonde profusely as he did so.  
As it was, he was still sweating and his white-shirt was soaked right through, leaving little to the imagination. The smaller boy was right though, he was chilled already and it was quite warm out.  
When Mitsukuni's hands find themselves attached to his shirt, Harry's eyebrows crinkle in confusion. It is almost like a scene from an erotic dream and Harry has to look away when the hands travel lower and his imagination goes wild. The blonde's hands effortlessly breeze through his buttons and Harry is left dazed when the smaller boy eases the shirt off of his shoulders and starts walking away.  
"I usually keep a spare shirt in my locker. You can borrow it."  
Harry can't help it when his eyes land on the retreating boys back and trails lower and lower as Harry stares and contemplates and realizes that if he had any less morals he would have already bent Mitsukuni over the edge of the fountain and fucked him.  
Mitsukuni, Harry decided, was going to be the death of him.  
  
Mitsukuni can't help it when he continues to sneak peeks at the half-naked boy walking beside him. His fist clenches around the fabric of Harry's shirt fisted in his hand and he almost shudders visibly. He'd had to fight himself from ripping off the sweat-laced shirt when he'd seen Harry arrive. The cloth sticking to his chest invitingly, taunting him. He drags a thumb over the material in his hand and idly carresses the shirt; memorizing the feel of Harry's shirt and sweat beneath his fingertips.

* * *

  
 **Gender**  
  
The first time Harry runs into the scholarship student, Harry is forced into a double-take. Snape had originally tried to enroll him as a Scholarship Student (Harry was a stingy fuck, after all) but apparently the Scholarship had already been awarded to someone else. Snape hadn't blinked an eye and had instead paid the exorbitant fee before strolling out of the campus. Harry hadn't been paying attention when Snape had mentioned the Scholarship Student because he'd been consumed by his need to kill the bat-like man after he'd found out that he'd been enrolled in a muggle high school against his will. Though he couldn't remember her name, Harry did know that the Scholarship Student was a girl.  
  
"Here."  
It had been a complete accident when Harry had walked around a corner and slammed head-long into a smaller body. He handed the boy a book that he had failed to realize had dropped to the ground in their accidental meeting.  
"Thanks."  
"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" Harry can't help but blurt out.  
"I'm on scholarship."  
And it did explain everything because aside from the fee, the uniform was also priced extravagantly.  
"Isn't the scholarship student a girl?"  
"Correct."  
"Hn."  
The crowds have cleared by now and Harry is still staring contemplatively at the messy-haired girl who could easily pass as a boy. Her glasses are bulky, her clothes practical rather than fashionable. He hasn't known her for more than five minutes and already Harry finds that he likes her.  
"Black Harry." He introduces himself.  
"Fujioka Haruhi."  
He nods politely before taking his leave.  
Haruhi, huh? She reminded him of Mitsukuni: incredibly cute. Too bad her gender left Harry far from hot and bothered.

* * *

  
 **Hip**  
  
When Mitsukuni doesn't find Harry at their usual place on Friday afternoon at 3:10PM on the dot, he finds himself quite confused. He knew that Harry wasn't mad at him, so the black-haired boy wasn't avoiding him. Perhaps he'd found himself otherwise occupied?  
When he pops his head into the Black Magic Club, he can't see hide nor hair of the object of his search. He decides to stop by the Nurses Office before he returned back to the Host Club. He'd promised Takashi that he'd get a replacement First Aid Kit after the twins had wasted their own when a tea set had shattered and Haruhi had cut her fingers picking up the pieces.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay?"  
He's lying on the bed lamenting his rotten luck when Mitsukuni's voice breaks through his thoughts. One side of his pants has been pulled down dangerously low and his shirt is raised quite high; the exposure of the creamy skin of his hip leaves Mitsukuni almost breathless and he doesn't think at all when he finds his fingers resting softly on the bruise forming over the bone.  
Harry doesn't indicate that he notices the fingers grazing over his damaged skin.  
"We were running laps in gym. I have a sub-luxing kneecap and it gave out when I passed the bleachers. I fell and hit my hip."  
He hadn't wanted to see the nurse but his teacher had threatened to fail him if he didn't. He'd decided to milk it for what it was worth and had been at the nurses office for the past two hours, wiling away the time and skipping the physical examination that had been scheduled for that day. There is a melted ice-pack on the desk next to his bed where he'd discarded the apparatus as soon as the nurse had left.  
Mitsukuni's fingers dancing over his hip and its surrounding skin feels oddly pleasant and he can't help himself when he closes his eyes and finds himself asleep just a few minutes later.

* * *

  
 **Insatiable**  
  
Harry finds it quite odd when he wakes up and realizes that his small crush on Mitsukuni was gradually expanding into more than just a crush. He doesn't think much of it though; crushes were a dime a dozen, it would probably be gone by the end of the month.  
  
Only... It doesn't.  
  
In fact, by the end of the second month of school, Harry finds that he's become almost obsessed. He hadn't come to Ouran for anything other than to get Snape off his back, so it is with no regret that Harry hides all of his feelings behind a staunch wall of denial. Harry decides that if the crush hasn't abated by the next Friday, he'll start avoiding the blonde so as not to ruin their friendship. Except... it doesn't work out that way. Because by the time Friday rolls around, Harry still finds himself infatuated with the smaller boy. His staff and his bedroom had paid for it when he'd awoken and promptly set fire to the nearest available object; which just so happened to be his bed and the butler that had woken him for school.  
He's at the balconey again, not completing his usual routine because he wants to explain to Mitsukuni that he won't be around for a while. School work was the decided upon excuse. Mitsukuni arrives the same way he always does, lightly dropping down from the sixth floor window perched a few feet above the balconey. Harry's excuses are on the tip of his tongue, only... They never leave his mouth. Because before he even has a chance to say a word, Mitsukuni has him pressed up against the bay windows, their body flush against each other and his mouth plundering against his own.  
Despite the fact that the blonde is a few inches shorter than Harry, he finds that he is a lot stronger than he looks. Harry's shocked when he finds them kissing, their bodies as close as humanly possible (with clothes on) and when hands find themselves perching lightly upon his waist, Harry has to wonder just what exactly is happening and if he isn't hallucinating and having another sexual dream about Mitsukuni... Again.  
He tastes like chocolate and freedom and there is an underlying scent that fills Harry's nostrils and makes him almost want to pant like a bitch in heat; he refrains himself (barely). By the time Mitsukuni finally pulls away, Harry finds himself light-headed and swollen-lipped. When Harry pushes the shorter boy away and exits haphazardly out the door, Harry knows he's screwed. Because Mitsukuni had tasted exactly like his own personal brand of heroin and he knew that he was hooked and there was no way in Hell that just one kiss could ever satisfy the raging inferno of desire that had erupted within him. Fuck.

* * *

  
 **Jump**  
  
"You liiiiike him!" Luna taunted as an immobile Harry lay stretched beneath her.  
  
Harry had been absolutely livid when he'd woken the next Saturday after the kiss with the remnants of a lust-filled dream at the edges of his mind. He'd fire-called Snape and asked (demanded and threatened) that he be allowed to leave. Snape had resolutely refused and told Harry to "Man the fuck up" and deal with his own problems. He had compromised though, after ending the fire-call, and had instead tracked down Luna Lovegood and forced a portkey into her hand before she'd even realized that he was there.  
When Luna had landed in his living room confused, Harry had leapt at the chance to rage at a friend who had his complete trust. Which is how, three hours after he'd finished ranting, he found himself unable to move anything below his neck while Luna injected a cocktail of deadly poisons into various parts of his body.  
  
"Feel anything?"  
Luna throws the empty syringe over her shoulder and Harry notices that it lands in the middle of his flaming fireplace.  
"A bit of pain in my right shoulder but it's going away now."  
"Hmm... Interesting. Guess your immune to this as well. Dammit."  
She flips a sheet of silver-blonde hair behind her shoulder and pierces Harry with The Look.  
"So?"  
"So?" Harry replies back dumbly.  
"So? He kissed you and you ran away. Honestly, you got over your traumatising childhood years ago; what's your excuse now?"  
"I dunno. It was kind of... Sudden."  
"Does that really matter? He likes you as well; your reaction was quite uncalled for and sort of rude."  
A tap of Luna's wand against his forehead and movement returns back to his body. Luna wiggles down his torso and settles herself, quite prominantly, over his groin. Harry doesn't bother biting back the grin that plasters itself over his face when there is no reaction from his lower half and Luna huffs and pouts loudly. He raises his arms and arranges them beneath his head as he stares up at the blonde.  
"So what do I do?"  
"Take the plunge."  
"Huh?"  
"Take the plunge. Just go for it. You know, see where it takes you."  
He snorts at her words,  
"Oh yes, because he'll be so thrilled when he realizes that I'm an emotionally scarred, unwillingly famous, sadistic veteran with an unhealthy addiction to adrenaline and fire."  
Luna cocked her head to the side,  
"So you were listening when Snape was lecturing you when you got out of prison!" She squealed in delight.  
"Che. Not even."  
"Anyway Harry, you should see what happens. I mean, think about it, it's not like you have anything else to wile away your time with."  
It's a joke. Sort of; but Harry can see the truth in her words. It wasn't going to kill him just to see where it went with Mitsukuni.

* * *

  
 **Knock**  
  
Monday dawned and Harry had found both his resolve and his plan of action; he liked Mitsukuni and apparently the blonde liked him back. If there was one thing that Harry had learned over the years, it was that every now and again it was okay to be selfish. So maybe Snape had threatened to cut off his weapons supply if he didn't find something other than arson to occupy his time with and Luna and Draco may have possibly threatened to kidnap Mitsukuni and do unspeakably depraved things to him; but Harry had made up his mind on his own. He'd track down Mitsukuni during club hours and demand a relationship out of the smaller boy. In comparison to what he had planned, arson didn't seem as fun.  
  
Fate it seemed, had other plans.  
  
"Please?"  
Umehito-kun looked quite upset and Harry didn't have the heart to say no. Umehito's mother was a Romanov and her brother was a pleasant fellow that always had Russia's best supply of illegal weapons and had always been willing to trade with Harry. In fact, Umehito's uncle had sold him his favourite twin semi-automatic pistols that had been stolen from Harry's side in the dead of the night right before school had started. Harry had cried when he'd realized his babies were missing.  
"Have you checked the Middle School?"  
"The high school is the only part of Ouran that we haven't searched yet."  
Behind Umehito, Harry could make out the weeping figure of his maid. He didn't bother commenting on how odd she looked crying prettily and mumbling something about Romeo and Juliet.  
"Yeah, okay then. How about we split up? You can take the first floor, Kirimi's handlers can take the second and I'll take the third."  
"Th-Thank-you, Harry! I know that you of all people will definitely be able to-"  
Harry didn't bother listening to the rest of his drivel. The Nekozawa's were second-generation purebloods descended from a line of human-vampire hybrids, who still handled most of Japan's black magic trade. Umehito was well-versed in wizarding matters and he'd developed a tiny bit of hero-worship when it came to the Saviour. Umehito had forgone a magical education and had been enrolled in muggle school. His parents had opted instead for private tutoring for their eldest child after school hours in the privacy of his home.  
The third floor was void of life and Harry had to poke his head into each room to check that the little girl he was looking for, Umehito's sister Kirimi, was not inside. After the fifty-eigth door, Harry was becoming quite frustrated. He inherently disliked any child that wasn't Teddy or a Weasley.  
"Last one."  
Harry sighed as he found himself in front of the Third Floor Music Room. He didn't bother knocking when he forced the door open and froze.  
Rose petals flew outwards towards him and he gagged as a full rose flew into his mouth and he spat it back out. The fuck? Music played softly in the background and Harry had to blink at the group of students who were dressed as law enforcement for some odd reason. The fuck? Harry blinked again at the tiny silver-blonde girl who seemed to be on the verge of tears and then stared at an older blonde that also seemed about to cry. And then it got stranger... When the small girl launched herself at the older teen, white roses fell from nowhere and fluttered around the two blondes as violins cried out a touching melody and the whole room began to sparkle as brightly as a Stephanie Meyer vampire. THE FUCK?!  
He blinked away his confusion and exited. He really should have knocked.

* * *

  
 **Light**  
  
"Found her."  
Harry is tugging at his tie and trying to undo it one-handed (with little success) when he manages to call Umehito.  
"Where is she?!"  
"Third Floor Music Room."  
There is a crack of apparition and suddenly Umehito and his sister's attendants are standing just metres away from him. The cellphone in Umehito's hand is smoking lightly and the cloaked figure throws it over his shoulder and down the staircase.  
As soon as Umehito has touched the doorknob of the door, it's surface begins changing. By the time Umehito has opened the door to enter, the door is entirely different. It was a trick that was ingrained in all Nekozawa's over the age of 15. Draco had demanded that the Nekozawa head teach him the magic behind it; Harry had dragged Draco out of the Head's house before Draco got them into trouble with the muggle Russian mafia that the Nekozawa's had close ties to.  
Umehito is only inside for a few minutes before he is back out the door, rushing down the hallway and running down the stairs. Harry tries to quash his curiosity but it overwhelms him and Harry opens the door quietly and peeks his head into the room.  
"The fuck?" He manages to whisper.  
The whole room is lit up like the sun and it all seems to be emanating from the blonde-haired, white-suited, purple-eyed teen that Kirimi had been hugging earlier. The light is so bright that Harry has to squint to make out the floating shapes in the air. White roses. Go figure. He seems to be making a proclamation of some sort; his loud speech and flailing hands confusing Harry as to what exactly it is he's trying to announce. And then out of nowhere a young woman emerges from an ascending revolving elevator. And everywhere Harry looked, everything sparkled.  
Harry closes the door behind him and walks away with a sigh of relief.  
"No wonder why Umehito-kun left in such a hurry. So much light and sparkling and... Light."  
Harry shudders at the thought and follows Umehito's example.

* * *

  
 **Moe**  
  
Harry is half-way down the stairs before a thought strikes through his consciousness.  
"Was that... Mitsukuni?"  
He sighs as he backtracks back towards the third floor music room and the brightness that would most likely kill him. He had made a promise to Luna after all (that is, he'd been blackmailed and coerced into making the promise).  
This time Harry knocks on the door quite loudly and steps to the side when the door opens. The rose petals fly outwards and Harry grins as they flow harmlessly away. When the river of rose petals finally die down, Harry breathes a sigh of relief.  
"Tono," two voices drawl at the same time, "there's no-one there."  
Harry pokes his head through the door and, when he finds that the rose petals are gone for good, he pulls his whole body into the doorway.  
"Black-san! Can we help you with anything?"  
Harry blinks as he stares over at the oddly-dressed people. The small one is talking to him. The figure looks oddly familiar and reminds him of a more androgynous Mitsukuni, but Harry isn't quite sure where he's seen this boy befo-  
"Fujioka-san?"  
"Yes. Did you need anything?"  
Harry doesn't bother asking why she's wearing the boy's uniform.  
"I-I," Inside his head, Harry curses himself out for his stammering. He's tangoed with the Dark Lord and the muggle underworld, what was so hard about talking to a boy that he liked? He clears his throat and starts over; cool, calm and collected. He looks directly over Fujioka's shoulder and asks,  
"I was wondering if I could please have a word, Mitsukuni?"  
The first to speak are the two red-haired twins,  
"Did... Did he just..."  
"-call Hani-sempai..."  
Silence permeates the room and Harry notices that a brunette girl is peeking over the shoulders of a black-haired teen with glasses.  
"Moe?" She whispered reverently and Harry had to take a hesitant step back when flames erupted in her eyes and she whispered it again dangerously, seductively,  
"Moe?"  
Flashes of Hermione's knives, Luna's syringes and Ginny's all consuming rage snap before his eyes and Harry finds himself just a tiny bit scared. Perhaps the females of Ouran were not so different from the demonic women that Harry had grown up with.  
"This way, Harry."  
Mitsukuni is almost out the door and Harry nods and follows after him. Harry finds it quite surprising when the tallest dark-haired teen makes to follow.  
"You can stay here, Takashi."  
The teen halts his steps and nods and even Harry can hear the warning beneath Mitsukuni's tone.  
"Moe. A three-way love triangle! MOE!"  
Harry is incredibly glad when Mitsukuni shuts the door behind them. He has no idea what the brunette girl is rambling about but he thinks that she is almost as scary as the fan-girls he frequently encountered back home.

* * *

Usual obligatory disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything.

Also, it's good to be back.

\- Des.


	2. Now to Zep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouran was meant to be his prison for six months, only Harry's mentor doesn't play by the rules and now he's stuck in Ouran for another year. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Language, Sexual Content and Slash/Yaoi. HM/HP.  
> Also, age-wise: Chapter 1, Harry and Haninozuka are 17 and by the end of Chapter 2, they are both 18.

* * *

 

-

**NOW TO ZEP**

-

_Haninozuka Mitsukuni meets Harry Potter, extended drabble-style._

* * *

  
**Now**  
  
"How was your weekend?"  
He's leaning against the wall as he stares away from Harry and the green-eyed Saviour has to fight back the urge to jump the boy; because Mitsukuni's voice is lower, slurred almost and Harry decides that he really shouldn't be imaging how that sensual voice would sound if Mitsukuni was naked... And in his bed.  
"Harry?"  
His head turns to Harry now and bangs fall into his face so that Harry can barely make out his eyes beneath the strands. The uniform he's wearing is fitted and it's quite noticable that his arms are taught and his stomach is toned beneath the material. It's like an erotic dream come to life and Harry decides to forgo actually explaining to Mitsukuni that he likes him. The thought has barely reached the rest of his brain by the time Harry grabs Mitsukuni's wrist and has pulled him flush against his body.  
Harry manages to glimpse the beginnings of a smirk on Mitsukuni's face before Harry's lips descend. He kisses Mitsukuni softly, a gentle press of lips between the two and when Mitsukuni's tongue darts out and strokes his lower lip, Harry's self-control says 'good-bye' and chooses that very moment to desert him.  
The shorter boy is trapped against the wall in a split second and Harry's hands are around Mitsukuni's waist, clenching fiercely at the fabric of his shirt because he knows that if his hands wander, they'll be nothing to stop him from taking Mitsukuni right then and there. It becomes a heated clash of tongues and teeth and by the time they eventually surface for air, Mitsukuni's face is beet-red and Harry finds himself once again light-headed and dazed.  
"We're dating."  
Harry shakes the fuzziness from his head and looks at Mitsukuni.  
"Huh?"  
"We're dating."  
A statement. A quite demanding statement at that. A demanding statement that Harry took great offence to; because everyone knew that Harry Potter followed the whims of no-one. Conveniently, Harry's memory had decided not to remind him of the fact that quite frequently Harry did indeed bow to the whims of plenty. Snape after all had trapped him in Japan, Draco and Luna had forced the fact that he'd sought out Mitsukuni in the first place and that didn't even take into account the shit that Neville had had Harry go through.  
"Since when?"  
Harry's eyes narrow. He was pretty sure that when he'd planned this moment in his head, he had been the one demanding the relationship and refusing to take 'no' for an answer.  
"Since now."  
And then Mitsukuni was gone and Harry was left with the distinct impression that he wasn't so much the instigator, but the recipient.

* * *

  
**Overtime**

Mitsukuni, Harry decided, was the devil incarnate. In the first week of dating, Mitsukuni had only allowed Harry to hold his hand. By the end of the second week, Mitsukuni had instigated chaste kissing and nothing else. A week later and slowly, they'd evolved into more. Now, a month later, Harry was sick of Mitsukuni leaving him hot and bothered and aching for more. It seemed that Mitsukuni's latest source of amusement was driving Harry to the peak of sexual frustration only to run off because he had to tend to his Host Club duties.

This was why, when Harry found himself in the care of the local Japanese police waiting for his lawyer, he cursed his boyfriend to the very depths of Hell and blamed all of this shit on the blonde-haired tease.  
"God, I don't get paid enough for this."  
"You get paid plenty." Harry grumbled, "I should know, I do write your pay-checks, you know."  
"Did you know that today is my tenth anniversary and my wife was naked when I had to leave because apparently I had to bail your ass out of jail... Again."  
"Look, how about I pay you double for overtime and you shut the fuck up, yeah?"  
Harry wasn't exactly in the mood for taunts and his lawyer could see that.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh really? So you torched a yakuza gang and traded their illegal weapons for chocolate just because you were bored?"  
"Just get me the fuck out, okay?"  
It wasn't that Harry was being unreasonable. It was just that Mitsukuni had him so sexually frustrated that fire and havoc had been the last resort of a very desperate man.  
"Yeah, yeah, hold your hoses. God, Snape is going to kill you when he finds out."

* * *

  
 **Plushie**  
  
Harry had promised to meet Mitsukuni at the third-floor music room because apparently he was going to be introduced to Mitsukuni's friends. Joy. Not.  
  
Mitsukuni had told him enough of his friends that he could easily tell who was who; so when Harry entered, he wasn't quite sure what kind of Twilight zone he'd just walked into. The Hitachiin twins were huddled against the back of an ornate couch and seemed to be cowering as Suoh man-handled Fujioka and attempted to force her into a bunny-suit of all things. Harry could see that behind the Hitachiin twins, Mitsukuni was asleep on an out-of-the-way couch and looked to be quite content. Ootori was on his laptop and Morinozuka was seated beside him sipping at a tea cup. Suoh was still trying to force Fujioka into the bunny-suit and Harry wondered if he should point out that technically what he was doing could be construed as sexual harrassment.  
  
The room stills unnaturally when Mitsukuni awakes and he begins rubbing at his eyes in a haze. Harry's first clue that something is wrong is when Mitsukuni grabs at the teddy-bear plushie next to him and flings it to the ground. Tamaki screamed, lamenting the treatment of his bear and Harry sighed. Mitsukuni was an absolute terror when he woke up on the wrong side of the bed and nothing ticked the blonde off more than when he didn't have his grandmother's rabbit within his grasp. He'd made the mistake once of waking Mitsukuni from a nap and had had to suffer the dire consequences afterwards. He had smirked viciously as he'd run for his life away from his psychotically enraged boyfriend; as he'd predicted, Mitsukuni with a touch of sadism was definitely his type.  
  
Suoh had taken refuge with the Hitachiin twins behind the couch and they were visibly terrified out of their wits as Mitsukuni rose and walked towards a nearby table, dragging his blanket behind him. He discarded the blanket when he alighted on his tea-soaked rabbit and Harry groaned inwardly. Which Circe damned fuckwit had done that without even attempting to cover up the deed?  
  
"Who got my bunny dirty?"  
  
Mitsukuni's voice is calm and even and incredibly dangerous as he stares at the trio on the couch, hellfire bursting to life in his eyes and deadly killing intent leaking from his diminuitive form. Harry fervently reminds himself that Mitsukuni and sex was off the table and no the sight of an enraged Mitsukuni was not making him harder every second that ticked by.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Fuck it, Mitsukuni pissed as hell was the hottest sight that Harry could remember seeing in the months he'd been in Japan. Dear sweet Merlin above if he didn't get laid sometime soon, a precinct of Japan was going to go up in flames.  
"H-H-H-Help, Mori-senpai!!" Screeched the three idiots loudly and Harry had to bite back a sigh.  
"The bunny doll wanted to drink tea... Very badly."  
Silence permeates and Suoh and the Hitachiin twins are sulking in the corner of the couch, upset that that was it all it had taken to avert the disaster.  
"I see!" Mitsukuni brightened as he smiled wildly for the room to see.  
They breathed a sigh of relief until something very obvious dawned on them.  
"Hold on."  
"That wasn't..."  
"Mori-senpai's voice."  
Necks turned so quickly to stare at Harry that the black-haired wizard was sure they'd have whiplash. A single hand raised and Harry waved it at the audience he seemed to have gained.  
"Ne, Harry! Does that mean my bunny doll will want cake too?"

* * *

  
 **Queer**  
  
Harry was used to fights and arson and attempted robbery and all things depraved. He was most certainly not used to tea parties, cakes and upperclass rich people. He was used to uselessly throwing his money around and then earning back what he'd wasted through questionable means. The only person of 'Ouran-standard' that Harry knew was Draco and even then the blonde Malfoy was more likely to use his money to crush his opponents into utter oblivion rather than to waste it on schooling of any sort.  
"So who are you, exactly?"  
Suoh was right up in Harry's face and an eyebrow twitched as Harry fought back the urge to smack the bitch down.  
"Black Harry, class 2-C, transfer from a private academy in Scotland. Has been attending Ouran since mid-way through last year. Comes highly reccomended from various diplomatic figures."  
In truth, he'd been highly reccomended because more than half of the worlds countries had been more than willing to dump Harry onto Japan and label him as not their problem anymore.  
Another eyebrow twitched and Harry bit back the urge to fling his tea cup at Ootori and slash the asshole's jugular with the porcelain shards. A leg tapped his shin lightly and Harry resisted. Mitsukuni, it seemed, would not be impressed if Harry's first impression was less than stellar.  
"Harry's my boyfriend."  
Mitsukuni made the comment as effortlessly as if he was commenting on the weather and once again, the room stilled into deathly silence.  
Morinozuka didn't seem to be shocked which cemented Harry's belief that Mitsukuni really did tell his cousin everything.  
"I said, Harry is my boyfriend."  
The change in tone was as different as a handshake and a stab to the back. In an instant, the room had brightened forcibly and Suoh and the Hitachiin twins had fallen over backwards to try and accomodate him.  
Harry may not have been used to these kinds of people but he was familiar with fear and power. Mitsukuni definitely wielded both with the ease of a pro. Harry had to admit, that too was fucking hot.

* * *

  
 **Revelation**  
  
"What's wrong?"  
Harry had become a (reluctant) semi-permanent feature of the Host Club. He generally arrived just before club hours ended to help with clean up and to wind down with the Club over a cup of tea. Most of the time Harry sat next to Mitsukuni and only spoke when he was spoken too.  
  
Haruhi, Harry found, was a girl with too much common sense and not enough street smarts. Hikaru and Kaoru were as bad as Fred and George, if not worse. Kyouya was aptly nicknamed the 'Shadow King' and Harry had gone to great lengths to cover his less than pristine muggle past (to be truthful he'd just thrown a suitcase of cash at his lawyer and told him to deal with the problem). Tamaki and Takashi were people to take at face-value and for that, Harry had grudgingly begun to like them.  
  
"We ran out of cakes today and all of the local bakeries refused to deliver. The school staff are gone, so we couldn't have any more baked and there was no point ordering from outside of the prefecture because by the time it arrives Hani-senpai will have already arrived home."  
Harry stared at Kyouya in contemplation and then turned concerned eyes to his wistfully sighing boyfriend beside him.  
"What were you hoping to have?"  
Mitsukuni's eyes bore into Harry's, almost watering in their sadness.  
"All I wanted was a chocolate gateau and maybe a strawberry shortcake and maybe a-"  
"Didn't you guys have plenty of cakes?"  
Kyouya cleared his throat and interjected,  
"We had an influx of customer's today and unfortunately we were forced to dip into Hani-senpai's personal cake stock to cater to the mass."  
"Interesting."  
It did explain Mitsukuni's depressed demeanor and why they were eating sandwiches with their tea's and not the usual desserts.  
In the stillness that follows Harry pulls out his cellphone and has already hit speed-dial number 9 when Mitsukuni asks him what exactly he's doing. Harry silences his boyfriend with a wink and the collective table wait in silence.  
"Hi, Suka-chan? Yes, it's Harry. Yes. Yes. No. Yes, I would like something, actually. Severus' usual please. Yes. I'll text the address. Of course. Double if you're here in ten minutes. No? How about triple? Yes? Okay. See you soon."  
"Harry?'  
"Give it ten minutes, Mitsukuni."  
The next ten minutes fly by abnormally slow and when a knock sounds at the door, Harry shakes his head when Haruhi makes to stand. Harry's cellphone is in his hand instantly,  
"Door's open."  
The cellphone disappears and the door handle turns.  
"Thank-you, Suka-chan."  
She deposits more than a dozen boxes onto the table and when Harry opens one to give to Mitsukuni, his boyfriend gushes.  
"You own a bakery in Ouran, Harry?"  
The woman who'd arrived stifles a laugh and removes the remaining cakes to place them on the plates provided.  
"What seems to be so funny?"  
Light glints off of Kyouya's glasses as he eyes the standing woman contemplatively.  
"Black-san owns all of the bakeries in Ouran."  
A minute later and she's gone.  
"All of them?"  
Mitsukuni's face is so bright with excitement that Harry smiles.  
"Yeah. All of them."  
"What's the point of owning all of them though? Especially since they're all grouped in one prefecture."  
Kaoru cocked his head slightly to the side in puzzlement.  
Harry shrugs,  
"No reason. I got bored."  
  
The simple sentence reveals to Haruhi just how dangerous Harry actually is; likewise, Kyouya and the Hitachiin twins realize that Harry is far more than they'd given him credit for. Takashi's suspicions of the black-haired boy had just been confirmed and Tamaki laughed at the response. Mitsukuni was the only who didn't bother reading more into the sentence and instead pinned Harry with a devious stare. Harry sighed and began to lament his ever increasing sense of doom. Maybe he could sell the bakeries and terrorize a different trade in another prefecture?

* * *

  
 **Stress**  
  
Harry had not been prepared for a spontaneous visit from Ron and Draco as soon as Harry had stepped through the doors of his house.  
  
"He doesn't look like much."  
"Do you mind?"  
Harry asked, snatching away the cellphone that Draco had comandeered upon his entrance. Mitsukuni had been adamant about having photo's of each in their cellphones. Draco apparently, had found them.  
"Kind of on the short side."  
Ron piped in, reclining into a couch.  
"Not to mention thin."  
Draco added.  
"He's a bit too cute, you know."  
"Looks too nice."  
"Too kind."  
"Too... Normal."  
"And he looks very young for his age."  
"In fact... He looks practically illegal."  
Ron grinned viciously at Harry,  
"Have your tastes changed so dramatically, Harry? Never pegged for the kind of guy to like jailbait."  
Harry mentally sweatdrops. Of all the things Ron and Draco had picked up from the Weasley Twins, their manner of speech was the most aggravating.  
"Fuck off, both of you!"  
Harry snarled as he shoved Ron onto the floor and sprawled ungracefully on the couch. Ron collapsed in laughter and Draco smiled triumphantly.  
"Anyway, when do we get to meet him?"  
"Never, if I have anything to do with it."  
"Really? Never?"  
Draco's smile is dangerous and Harry narrows his eyes in anticipation. The world was not right when Draco smiled; somewhere, something was happening that Harry was not going to like.  
"So we'll never ever meet him? Ever?"  
Harry hissed,  
"Draco... What. Have. You. Done?"  
A flash of silver and a sudden thunk and Harry glares at the dagger that had embedded itself into the couch just millimetres away from his throat. He tugged at his shirt collar that had gotten caught in the crossfire and threw angry looks at the platinum blonde.  
"I took the entrance exam for Ouran this morning. I start next week."  
Draco was off in a flash, running for his life through the winding corridors of Harry's mansion. Harry didn't bother trying to save his shirt. He pulled himself from the couch post-haste and succeeded in both freeing his body and ripping his shirt at the same time. Unfortunately Harry had forgotten that Draco was not his only opponent. A blur of red tackled into his side and rammed him into a nearby shelf before disappearing the same way Draco had.  
"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THE BOTH OF YOU! YOU FUCKING GODDAMNED MORONIC FUCKING DEAD BITCHES!"

* * *

  
 **Trouble**  
  
"I think we hit something."  
Mitsukuni's eyes go wide in horror and simultaneously the entirety of the Host Club exit the limo haphazardly. On the hood of the limo, a platinum blonde foreigner was extracting himself from the windshield and muttering all the while about knives and danger and certain death.  
"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked in Japanese.  
The blonde turned to her and surprsingly replied back in fluent Japanese.  
"Fine."  
"Malfoy, you dumb fuck! Get your ass off the car and start running!"  
A blur of red flashed passed the blonde and the Host Club turned in confusion as the foreigner, Malfoy, began to curse under his breath. He began to stand, wavering slightly as a hand clutched at his head.  
"Fuck, not the right time to be dizzy."  
He shook his head furiously as he stumbled.  
Takashi grabbed his arm in support.  
"Morinozuka-kun, please step away from him."  
He's standing on the top of a nearby wall. Black pants, no shirt and a collection of sharp daggers clutched in his left hand. Various cuts and scrapes adorn his body and from a gash on his lower left arm, blood seeps profusely.  
"Black-san?!" Haruhi and Tamaki gasp at the same time.  
Mitsukuni's eyes narrowed at the expanse of bare skin that his boyfriend was showing the world without a care.  
"Now, Harry, let's be reasonable about this. We are friends after all."  
"Really, Draco? Because if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that was you that threw me out of the third floor window of my own house."  
Draco, the Host Club assumed the blonde's name was, smiled back cheekily at the clearly angry black-haired, green-eyed man.  
"An accident. How was I to know that pushing you from a window of that height might possibly kill you?"  
"You threw a battle-axe at my head and kicked me through the stomach into the window. That wasn't exactly an accident."  
"Now, Harry-"  
His words are cut off as Harry flips his hand and a dagger goes sailing through the air and impales itself into the side of the limosuine.  
"Oh fuck."  
Draco curses as he wipes a trail of blood off of his cheek. He peeked at the knife embedded millimetres away from where he is standing and he shrugs off the hold of the black-haired youth beside him and begins running for his life.  
Harry is on the ground in an instant intent on following his retreating prey when a single word stops him in his tracks.  
"Harry?"  
Harry turns to face Mitsukuni and only in this moment does it dawn on him that this is the first time anyone from Ouran has seen this side of his personality.  
"Yes, Mitsukuni?"  
"Ne, Harry. What are you doing?"

* * *

  
 **Ultimately**  
  
Harry had come to learn that he could read Mitsukuni like a book; which was a plus considering how much of a master manipulator the tiny third-year was. He knew that from the outside looking in most people would think that their relationship was purely built on lust and physical attraction; but there was more to it than that and it was the precious moments between the two when they were sequestered away from the outside world that revealed how much Harry had fallen for Mitsukuni and how much, in turn, Mitsukuni had fallen for Harry.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
Mitsukuni's voice drawls through the silence. It's a Friday, as usual; and they're back at their balcony. Harry is leaning against the large bay windows and has Mitsukuni's back pressed firmly against his chest. Their right hands are entwined and Harry's face is pressed against the nape of Mitsukuni's neck, memorizing his scent and reveling in it.  
Harry knows that he could always reply back with 'nothing' but he doesn't want to; because months into this relationship and Mitsukuni has already shared so much of himself that Harry finds himself falling even harder.  
"Just... How nice this is. You, me, here."  
"Hmm."  
They lapse into a comfortable silence. Harry strengthened his resolve and made his move. Mitsukuni had revealed a lot of his own personal history; information that was more than potentially damaging if it were possibly leaked out into the public. In this moment, Harry feels that he is definitely making the right choice when he begins his own tale.  
"I... Didn't have the best upbringing. My parents died and I ended up living with my Aunt and Uncle who didn't like me very much."  
Mitsukuni doesn't speak, comfortable in letting Harry take his time.  
"Primary school wasn't as fun as it could have been and it wasn't until Secondary School that things started getting better. I wound up at a boarding school and met my best mates there."  
Mitsukuni leans back, his head lolling back into Harry's neck and Harry presses a chaste kiss onto his forehead.  
"Harry?"  
"Hmm?"  
"... Are you happy?"  
"With you?" Harry smiles into Mitsukuni's neck, "Always."  
Despite not revealing anything about magic, Harry ends up divulging more of his personal history to Mitsukuni than anyone else that he has ever known. Harry doesn't think that it's odd that Mitsukuni can inspire so much honesty from him because it cements Harry's belief that what he has right now just might possibly be love.

* * *

  
 **Villain**  
  
"Can you wipe that hideous expression off of your face, please?"  
Harry doesn't bother and instead throws an even nastier glare at Draco. He can hear the whisperings that are following them down the hallway as they approach the 3-B home room.  
"- looks somewhat like Tamaki-senpai."  
"So cute! That blonde hair and foreign look it's so-"  
"-might join the Host Club? I'd definitely designate him!"  
Harry restrained himself from lashing out at the girls that chattered incessantly around them.  
"Harry?"  
"What?!" Harry hissed as Draco tugged on his sleeve.  
Draco's face is purely innocent when Harry turns to face him and he reminds himself that he shouldn't be feeling sorry for this arrogant asshole who had most likely pissed off his boyfriend.  
  
Mitsukuni had been waiting for Harry to respond after the rather unfortunate meeting involving a limosuine, Draco and knives. Harry, of course, had been just seconds away from replying when all of a sudden a blur of blonde and red had flashed before his eyes and he was gone. Ron had disappeared after a few moments and had returned seconds later. It was only the next morning that Harry had discovered that Ron had run back to Mitsukuni to leave him Harry's cellphone and a warning that Harry would otherwise be occupied until the next school day. Upon arriving home Harry had been livid and had spent the rest of the day attempting to escape his own house. Suffice to say, between Ron (the Strategy King) and Draco (the original Shadow King if there ever was one), he had failed far more times than he cared to count.  
  
Draco can see that just over Harry's shoulder, Mitsukuni is watching them with narrowed eyes. It seemed that the muggle God was smiling down on him today; how utterly perfect.  
"Harry, please. Can't we just make this experience pleasant for the both of us?"  
When Harry sighs, Draco takes a step closer towards him. He's taller than Harry by a lot so it takes little effort to take Harry's chin in his hand and tilt it upward. Around them, Draco can hear the distinct sounds of fainting women.  
"Why are you here, Draco?"  
Harry's voice is frustrated but lacking any ire and Draco smiles.  
"Snape grounded you to Japan. Did you honestly think that none of us would want to know how you were doing?"  
Harry narrows his eyes slightly but nods anyway. Most of the time Draco had ulterior motives; it was easier just going with the flow whilst also preparing for the worst. When Draco's face is all of a sudden dangerously close to Harry's, green eyes blink in confusion.  
"What are you doing now, Draco?"  
"I thought I saw some unsightly acne on your cheeks."  
Draco leans back now, smiling softly. A hand comes to cup Harry's cheek and Draco laughs quietly;  
"It was just a trick of the light. Your skin is still as flawless as ever."  
His thumb extended and began to trail hazy circles over Harry's cheek and the former Boy-Who-Lived rolled his eyes at the antics. They had attempted a relationship years before; much to the chagrin of Ginny and Ron. It had been two years of Heaven and Hell on Earth; there was little that could compare to the skyrocketing heights and the rock-bottom lows that Draco and Harry could inspire within each other. They'd ended things amicably; realizing that they were far too similar for love to bloom when all it had really been between them was an ungodly amount of lust, sexual frustration and competition.  
It is in the silence that settles between them that Harry realizes that the hallway has become deathly quiet. Trailing his eyes down the corridor, Harry almost had to flinch when he realized that a hoarde of girls with flaming Hellfire eyes and demonic grins were surrounding them. Faint whispers made it's way into his ears.  
"Do you think they're-"  
"-heard a rumour that Black was-"  
"-explains so much and-"  
Harry tuned them out lest he develop a headache that began with a throbbing pain and ended with bloodied rugs.

* * *

  
 **Wishes**  
  
"He's just a friend."  
"I saw the way he was looking at you, touching you!"  
A fist slams into the wall next to Harry's head and cement burts from the hard surface and crumbles beneath the limb. Harry thinks that if he were anyone else this would be considered an abusive relationship. Harry is not some weak-willed pathetic wallflower however, and even Mitsukuni is aware that the only reason that Harry has restrained himself from kicking his ass half-way across the room is because Harry honestly cares for him and wants to end this argument in a civil manner.  
"Draco is nothing but a friend! I've known him since the day I started Secondary School, you're completely over-reacting!"  
Two weeks had passed since Draco had enrolled and Mitsukuni was clutching at his last straws of tolerance. In the time that Draco had been attending Ouran, the blonde had never been more than a few metres away from Harry. He was always in his presence, touching him when he could, looking at him no matter where he stood in the room and throughout it all, Mitsukuni watched. Draco's clingy behaviour was nothing new to Harry, so he ignored it. After they had broken up years ago, Draco had continued to act much the same towards Harry despite their lack of a relationship that extended farther than friendship. Mitsukuni though, knew better; because it seemed that he was the only one to witness the triumphant smirks that the taller blonde threw at him whenever he was near Harry.  
A month after Draco has enrolled and Mitsukuni can't stand the fact that the British man even exists.

* * *

  
 **Xenophobia**  
  
"What... Happened?"  
Harry is just as confused as the Host Club members that stand crowded behind him in the doorway. The third floor music room has been decimated and in the middle of the rubble sit a grinning Mitsukuni and a laughing Draco. The chairs are broken into dozens of pieces, likewise with the couches and tables. Everywhere, broken objects are scattered like trash: plates, cups, cutlery. The walls have various holes and broken plaster continues to fall in soft ash clumps from the ceiling. There is a distinct large hole in one corner of the room and Harry realizes that he can see the second floor study room beneath them.  
"Harry!"  
Harry's arms are around Mitsukuni's waist a second later when he has an armful of a very happy boyfriend.  
"What happened?"  
Harry's glare directs itself at Draco and the English man smiles even wider.  
"Just getting to know each other."  
Harry mentally sweatdrops and curses himself for his idiocy and everything finally clicked into place. Of course that was why Draco had enrolled at Ouran.  
  
The first time Ginny had brought a boy home, her boyfriend had been subjected to the absolute horrors of Hell; namely, the 6 over-protective Weasley brothers followed by her 2 honorary brothers, Harry 'the Dark Lord Slayer' Potter and Draco 'Evil Incarnate' Malfoy. It did not help when Luna and Hermione had paid her boyfriend a surprise visit a week after the boys had grudgingly admitted that they would give the guy a chance. Suffice to say, it was the start of a trend that had resulted in countless broken relationships and an abhorrently large amount of spilled blood.  
Harry really should have figured that Draco would want to test Mitsukuni himself.  
  
"I like him."  
They've relocated to the second floor music room in the east wing. Harry and Draco are at one of the window seats, staring out into the distance while the Host Club go about their duties.  
"Really?"  
Harry is shocked. Honestly. Draco had never liked any of the boys that he had ever introduced to the family. Hell, Draco had never liked anyone that Harry associated with outside of their own friend circle. At the very most, Draco had merely tolerated the boys that had taken Harry's fancy.  
"Yeah."  
Draco is smiling at him and it is a sight that Harry has not seen in a long while; open and completley honest.  
"I think he'll be good for you."  
He turns his head to stare at Mitsukuni seated next to Takashi and Harry does the same. Mitsukuni's eyes are narrowed but Draco merely smiles and nods his head. Mitsukuni nods back and then his attention is gone and Harry knows that somewhere along the line, the two had become some-what friends.  
"I'm heading back to Scotland tomorrow."  
"What? Why?"  
"Messing with Haninozuka-san's head isn't fun anymore. Time to try my hand at breaking in Luna's new squeeze."  
"That Lysander character, right? Last I heard, she threw him off of an eighth floor tower after she caught him stalking her."  
"Yeah, they've been dating for two months now."  
"And I guess you'll be doing your duty as the honorary older brother?"  
"Of course. After all, you're stuck here for the rest of the year."

* * *

  
 **Yet**  
  
Draco's departure is just as abrupt as his entrance. One minute he was there and the next, he'd packed up and gone with a quirky wave and a purely blinding smirk.  
He's staring out the window now. Bored out of his mind because English is his first language and yet he's been forced to attend all of his English classes anyway. Merlin, what a waste of a period. When the door slides open, Harry doesn't notice. He does however, notice when the teacher calls his name.  
"Wh-What the..."  
He trails off and doesn't bother finishing his sentence. In the wake of his silence, his teacher takes charge.  
"Your guardian has pulled you out of classes for the remainder of the day."  
And Morgana's saggy tits, fucking Severus Snape was standing at his door.  
  
Harry has the common decency to shove Snape into an empty classroom on the second floor before he throws a knife at the Potions Master's jugular. He steps to the left at the last minute and the blade embeds itself into the wall behind him harmlessly.  
"What a welcome."  
"You left me here you goddamned motherfucking no good-"  
"Now, really; is this the kind of language Ouran has taught you? If so, I might just have to enroll you somewhere more suitable to handling your speech impediment."  
Harry stills at the words. He's not an idiot; he knows a threat when he hears one.  
"What do you want?"  
Snape's smile is almost sincere. Fuck, if that isn't scary.  
"I've talked to your teachers and your marks are in the top percentile."  
Harry nods.  
"In fact, you're behaviour on school grounds has been impeccable. Which was incredibly surprising."  
Again, Harry nods.  
"I also had a chat with your attorney who happened to enlighten me about a disagreement you had a few months ago with a local gang."  
That fucking asshole, snitching to Snape about the Yakuza incident.  
"Do you know how many times you were arrested before coming to Japan?"  
"No."  
"178. That averages out to just about ten arrests for every year you've been alive."  
Despite himself, Harry can't help but be proud that he'd managed the triple digits.  
"Do you know how many times you've been arrested in this past year?"  
"Once?" Harry's face scrunches in concentration as he tries to remember any other altercation that had happened to him in the past twelve months.  
"Once. Only once. This year has been the quietest year you've had since you were eleven years old."  
Harry isn't quite sure where this conversation is going.  
"Have you considered maybe staying here for another year?"  
"What?"  
Well that had come completely out of left field.  
"Japan seems to have done you good. I shudder to think of how your actions may revert back to your former glory days once you return back to the British Isles and your completely contemptable companions."

* * *

  
 **Zep**  
  
Mitsukuni's smile was blindingly large in the face of Snape's stoic mask.  
"I'll be back in a week."  
He was gone in a swirl of black robes and Harry shrugged at the confused looks of the Hosts.  
"I don't think your guardian likes me very much."  
Harry laughed at Mitsukuni's regretful voice.  
"Oh, he likes you. Believe me, we'd know without a doubt if he didn't like you."  
"Why is he coming back in a week?" Hikari asked as he reached an arm around Harry's waist attempting to make a grab at the mouth-watering sandwich that laid temptingly on his plate.  
"Family reunion." Harry smacked away Hikaru's hand and leveled a glare at Kaoru who appeared to be entertaining the same ideas as his brother.  
  
It was an understatement at its worst. 'Family reunion' entailed nothing more than a chaotic mix of exploding fire, flying knives, badly-timed spells and a fuming Molly Weasley screaming for order. Behind her, the elder men would laugh uproarously whilst the recently introduced partners would cower behind the maniacally grinning Weasley Twins.  
  
"When are you going?" Mitsukuni asked from where he was attempting to hold his plate with his own sandwich on it as far away from Suoh as his arms would allow.  
"Probably the end of next week." He responded.  
Next to Harry, Haruhi grumbled as she pulled Suoh away from Mitsukuni and Harry tugged the smaller boy next to vacated seat beside him. He shared a comiserating look with Takashi over Mitsukuni's shoulder as he wrapped a possesive arm around diminuitive blonde.  
"How long for?" Mitsukuni's voice was small and when Harry tilted his head down, it was blatantly obvious that Mitsukuni was looking everywhere except for Harry.  
Harry chuckled lowly; he pushed some stray hair away from Mitsukuni's face and dipped his head to place a chaste kiss against the exposed skin of his neck.

Across the table Ootori guarded his own sandwich with nothing more than a dangerous air, a mocking smile and a well placed dessert knife twirling effortlessly through skilled fingers. Kaoru and Hikaru, who had been staring at Ootori's plate in open salivation, shifted to the back of the couch and clutched themselves in fear as the Shadow King grinned. Takashi, taking pity on the two, halved his own sandwich and placed either half on each of the twins' plates.

"Come with me."  
Mitsukuni blinked. And then he blinked again.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled down at the blonde and tightened his hold around his waist.  
Mitsukuni glanced up with a contemplative face.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am. Draco loves you-"  
Mitsukuni raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"- likes you-"  
Mitsukuni stared hard and smirked when Harry winced.  
"- well enough, I mean. Anyway!" Harry tried to shoulder on,  
"Come meet the rest of the family. I'm sure they'll love you."  
Mitsukuni nodded slowly before trailing his eyes to meet Harry's.  
"Think about it," Harry pitched, "You, me, three weeks in Great Britain."  
"And after that?"  
Harry tilted his head in contemplation,  
"Well, you're studying in Tokyo after graduation, aren't you?"  
"Hmmm..."  
"It's not like I have anything else planned. I'm sure Snape wouldn't mind seeing me getting a degree of some kind."  
Harry laughed as he said the words and continued,  
"Besides, then I can rub it in Draco and Hermione face. Think about, me as a lawyer."  
Mitsukuni smiled, "So, you're staying?"  
"Of course. For as long as you want me."  
Harry recieved a blinding smile in return,  
"Sounds like you'll be around for quite a long time."  
Harry nodded,  
"Sounds like it."

* * *

 

And done!

Cheers, y'all.

\- Des.

 


End file.
